RWBY vs Blue
by supernaga
Summary: Sometimes allies come from unexpected places
1. Strangers

_NOTE: I do not own RWBY or RvB, nor i ever will_

_**This is my first time writing a fanfic so any comments would be appreciated**_

The day started off normal enough. Team RWBY was on cleanup duty in the forest of Forever Fall, as they did every weekend. Weiss was being her usual bossy self, Blake was sitting by some rocks reading one of her many books, Ruby was cleaning Crescent Rose after all the Grimm they had just slain, and Yang...Yang was nowhere to be seen.

"where did Yang go?" asked Ruby

"She said something about exploring." Blake stated, not looking up from her book.

"Shouldn't we go find her?" Ruby responded, a little bit of urgency in her voice.

"Yang is perfectly capable of taking care of herself" stated Weiss "besides, we have other things to worry about we have a Grimm quota to meet and we are still sixty behi-"

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake!" a voice shouted from the forest, "c'mere you guys have got to see this!"

Hearing Yang's voice made Ruby suddenly take off towards the direction from which it came.

"Ruby!" cried Weiss "where are you going you dunce?"

Weiss looked at Blake and started sprinting after Ruby

_Guess I'm not finishing my book after all _Blake thought to herself and chased after the others.

The three came to a massive crater. In the middle of it stood Yang next to a large strange machine. The machine was a big ring sitting on a pedestal, there were what looked like tubes connecting it to the ground, possibly for power, a metal control box was sitting near it. Writing on the side of the machine had a strange logo and the letters UNSC. Ruby and the others made their way down to where Yang was standing.

When they got down to her they noticed Yang fiddling with the small control box. "Yang don't touch that!", said Ruby, "You don't know what it does."

"Relax, I think I know what I'm doing". and with that Yang pushed a button on the console.

Nothing happened.

"See nothing to worry abou-".

The machine suddenly made a whirring noise, as if powering up. A brilliant flash of light blinded the four girls.

"Ahhh!"

"What's it doing!?"

"We need to get out of here!"

_WHOOSH_

As soon as it happened the machine stopped, leaving the four on the ground dazed and confused.

* * *

Carolina stood watching. these soldiers that to anyone else would seem completely in capable of moving a box across a field, were her only friends at the moment. After searching for so long she had finally found a place she could call home. The box canyon wasn't big in any aspects, decent size for battle tactics to be practiced, but it was what was in the canyon that intrigued her more. They had been excavating, digging for who knows what. After finding a map of the world, Carolina noticed a strange glyph placed directly in the center of their home. So they dug, Griff whined, Sarge tried to take charge, Caboose was off hunting rocks or something, it was like this for the whole week. They were just about to give up when a shovel hit something hard and metallic, after a long day of uncovering the strange structure they all stood in awe. Sarge was the first to speak.

"What's that some kinda weapon or something?"

"I don't think so" replied Carolina.

"Well whatever it is we have t-" Church, the AI that helped the team this far, was cut short.

"I found a button!" shouted Caboose.

Before anybody could tell him to stop there was a large whirring noise and a flash of light. When the light subsided no one was left in the canyon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Sarge I don't like this!"

"Shut up Grif, before i shut you up!"

They fell, or at least it seemed like falling, for a while. Another flash of light and they hit the ground, hard.

* * *

Ruby stared in disbelief. Where there was nothing, there were suddenly a bunch of armored soldiers laying on the ground. One of them got up, and Ruby extended Crescent Rose. This one, Ruby noticed, was wearing a teal colored armor with an array of weapons on it's back.

The stranger then spoke to Ruby. "Put down your weapon, kid, and nobody gets hurt."

"Drop yours first" said Ruby

"You don't want to fight me"

After that more of the soldiers were starting to get up.

"We got your back Ruby" Weiss stated.

"Let's start off easy, who are you four?" asked the soldier in teal.

"How about you tell us why your here, we don't want to have to fight you" said Yang.

"love to see you try, Gold"

"Calm down everyone!" Weiss suddenly shouted.

"Now I am sure we can do this on a peaceful level"

Everyone nodded in agreement, one after another everyone put their weapons away.

"There now that's better"

"What are you doing here" Ruby asked the soldiers.

"We found some kind of wormhole machine and genius over there decided to press a bunch of buttons, now we're here".

"Who's genius?" asked Caboose.

Ruby addressed the teal soldier again, "Do you guys have names?"

"The red ones Sarge, maroon is Simmons, yellow is Grif, dark blue over there is Caboose" said the teal soldier.

"And you?" asked Ruby

"Carolina" " how about you guys you have to have names?"

"I'm Ruby, this is Weiss, Blake's over by that tree, and Yang is back behind me".

"Where are we exactly Ruby?" Carolina asked.

"You are in Vale, more specifically Forever Fall, the forest near Beacon academy" Weiss said

"We should get you guys to the campus, this forest is full of dangerous stuff" Ruby added.

"Lead the way" said Carolina, she wasn't sure where they were, who these kids were, or how they were going to get back home, but one thing she knew for sure; it would be nice to get a warm place to stay for once.


	2. The First Night

Tucker and Washington stood bewildered. They had been sent by Carolina to go and get some more digging supplies. In the time it took them to get said supplies, their team had disappeared and the machine wasn't working anymore.

"Think they'll be back?" Washington asked

"Maybe, all i know is that we can do whatever we want now" Tucker responded

"Fair enough" said Washington, "wanna go blow stuff up?"

"Sure"

* * *

"Well here we are" Ruby said to the other-worlders. "Beacon Academy, home sweet home"

"Nice place, not much protection though" Carolina pointed out.

"The school is for Hunters and Huntresses, There are more than enough people here to deal with whatever comes our way" Weiss said.

"A decent army and this place would be under siege"

"The only things that attack us are Grimm" Weiss shot back.

"OK, let's get on with the tour shall we" Yang said, hoping to stop a fight before it started.

The tour took all day, half the time they had to stop to go search for Caboose, the other half they were lead through narrow hallways where other students stared at the unfamiliar people in armor walking through their school heavily armed.

After a meeting with the Headmaster, Professor Ozpin, The Spartans were led by team RWBY to their temporary rooms. Ozpin had stated that there were no available rooms and they would have to stay with team RWBY, there was just one problem. The rooms were built to house six people at the most, so the Spartans were split up. Sarge and Simmons were to bunk with team CRDL, Grif and Caboose had to stay with team JNPR, and Carolina got to spend the night with team RWBY.

* * *

"It's like a slumber party!" Ruby said excitedly.

"A what?" Carolina asked.

"It's where a bunch of friends sleep in the same house and hang out all night" Ruby explained

"Right, look kid we are just at this school for the night" Carolina said, "we will be gone in the morning" Carolina said this with confidence in her voice, but the truth was she was worried they might never get back home to that damned box canyon.

"Oh, ok..."Ruby said, silence followed.

"Hey are there any showers in this room?" Carolina asked, breaking the silence

"In that door right there" Blake said pointing to a door by their closet

"Good mind if i get this armor off?" Carolina asked.

"Go right ahead" Yang said

With that Carolina removed her helmet, exposing her bright red hair.

"Hey you have hair like Pyrrha, kind of sound like her too" Ruby pointed out, not getting a response.

Carolina removed the rest of her armor and set it by the closet. She stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

* * *

After her shower, Carolina sat down on the edge of Weiss' bed.

She was sitting there for a while, thinking about getting home. After about five minutes of awkward silence she finally spoke up. "So, what do you usually do at these slumber parties".

* * *

**Author's note****: Sorry for it being short, This was kind of just building on the relationships between all the teams. ****I will start trying to upload new chapters at least once a week**

**I think I'll try to upload new chapters at least once a week from now on**


	3. Statues

"HEY CAROLINA!" an overly cheery voice shouted.

Carolina's eyes shot open and in an instant she was in a combat cover position on the floor. In her slightly asleep state she quickly scanned around and then focused on the small girl with red clothes standing before her.

"Oh, it's just you", Carolina said as she stood up "sorry about the lamp". In her half-awake combat roll she had knocked a lamp off a bedside table.

"It's no problem" Blake said, yawning "we'll just call the office and they'll bring a new one"

"why did you wake me up so early" Carolina said as she looked at the clock. 1:30 AM was way too early, especially for a soldier like Carolina.

"We got a call from Professor Ozpin" Yang said. "there's been a Grimm attack on the west side of campus"

"How big of an attack" Carolina said while putting her armor on over her fatigues.

"At least 20 Beowolves" Weiss stated " nothing we can't handle, but Ruby thought about being polite and bringing you"

"We should really get going" Yang said. The rest of the gang nodded in agreement.

* * *

When they arrived at the scene of the battle, team JNPR was already engaging the Grimm. There were no signs of Grif and Caboose anywhere around the attack. Carolina didn't really care much though, they would just get in the way. Without a second thought Carolina grabbed her sniper rifle and proceeded to pick off the Grimm that were advancing. She was too distracted shooting the Grimm that were a ways back and almost got sliced by an unseen Beowolf. Blake saw it in time though and quickly put it down.

* * *

A short while later all the grimm were vanquished and the ones that remained limped off into the forest.

"I can't thank you students enough" Ozpin said towards teams RWBY and JNPR "without your help those Grimm would have over run us"

"Something dosen't add up" Pyrrha said "the Grimm don't advance past the treeline which is at least half a mile from Beacon"

"What are you implying, Ms. Nikos?" Ozpin asked.

"I have spent a lot of time reading on the history of this school" Pyrrha replied, "and from what I read, the Grimm stopped coming on to the schools campus when the statues for the Guardians of Vale were constructed at the four cardinal directions, over a hundred years ago."

"How do statues stop the Grimm from attacking?" Ruby asked.

"It's not the statues, it's what's in the statues" Pyrrha answered, "the statues hold dust crystals in their hands, representing how the ancient humans used dust to defeat the Grimm that hunted them."

"Ms. Nikos is correct" Ozpin replied, "The Guardian statues form a sort of magical barrier that the Grimm fear enough to keep away"

"So why did the Grimm go past the barrier?" Yang asked.

"Sounds like something happened to these crystals" Carolina said.

"Go to the four statues and make sure the crystals are intact" Ozpin commanded

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNPR had split up. Pyrrha and Jaune had gone to the south statue, Norra and Ren to the East, Blake and Yang to the West, and Ruby and Weiss went North. Carolina had tagged along with Ruby and Weiss because she thought they might need a little help.

As they approached the statue they noticed it was huge, at least thirty feet high. The statue depicted an hooded figure kneeling towards the forest, it had a massive ice Dust crystal in it's hands.

"It doesn't make sense" Ruby said, breaking the silence, "this crystal looks intact". As if on cue, the crystal shattered into hundreds of pieces.

"AAHH" Ruby yelped.

"Calm down" Weiss said, "what just happened?"

"I-It just shattered" ruby replied, still a little surprised by what just happened.

"Things don't just break without a reason" Carolina said.

"So what do you think happened?" Weiss asked.

Carolina looked at the crystal remains for a short moment. "There", Carolina said, pointing at a streak of soot and a piece metal sitting near it.

She picked up the piece of metal and stopped, as if in fear.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Project Freelancer" Carolina said without looking up.

"Umm, what?"

"It was a secret government project that trained super soldiers", Carolina said, "We thought we had finished it off. Obviously we were wrong."

"Did they come through the same portal as you guys?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, but they are here for a reason."

Just then they over heard what sounded like a ship taking off. Before anyone could say anything a small Nevermore dove at them.

"LOOKOUT!" Ruby shouted. They all dove out of the way just in time for the Nevermore to collide with the ground. It laid there unconscious.

"Why are Grimm attacking more than usual?" Ruby said.

"Could it have to do with that?" Carolina asked.

On the Nevermore's neck was a silver collar with tubes connecting it to the creature's head. There was a small insignia on the collar.

"Project Freelancer" Carolina said under her breath, secretly hoping it wasn't true.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm starting to bridge the gap between the two universes and combine them, stick around for chapter four next week.**


	4. Interrogation

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, I was busy, but nevertheless I'm back and with the greatest chapter of the series yet! Just so you guys know, there is some implied Bumblebee/Blang in this chapter. as always, I will try to post every week.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Carolina stood there for a minute, trying to get her bearings. Her head was spinning with thoughts of anger and revenge for what Project Freelancer did. She was lost in her thoughts. She tried to regain focus to no avail.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss had noticed something approaching from the West. It looked like a truck, but it had a turret on the back. Whatever it was it was headed right for them.

"CAROLINA!" Ruby shouted, but it didn't work, Carolina just stood staring at the broken piece of metal with the Freelancer logo on it.

At that moment the turret operator on the truck started firing at them. Ruby and Weiss dove out of the way just in time to not be shredded, Carolina was not so lucky. A few rounds had penetrated her armor and hit her in the chest.

"Carolina, NO!" A mysterious voice called out. Just then a little holographic soldier appeared. It was Church, the portal had messed up his system a little and prevented him from speaking or making himself known up until this point.

"Ruby we need to move!" Weiss shouted "NOW!"

"We can't leave her here"

Before Weiss could respond a ship hovered over them. It dropped a load of soldiers that aimed their guns at the two girls and Carolina.

"Hands in the air!" A soldier shouted.

Ruby and Weiss complied, not having any other choice.

The three of them were taken into the dropship and flew off into the distance.

* * *

Later that same day the other teams had returned and Yang was freaking out.

"Where are they?" she asked over and over, "They should have been back by now. What if they got hurt, or they died!"

"Stop!" Blake suddenly commanded with a voice that said she was getting irritated. "Ruby is a big girl and can take care of herself, besides, Weiss is with her. They will be back."

"But what if-"

"Trust me" Blake said, cutting Yang off mid sentence. "You have more important thing to take care of anyways"

"Oh, is that right my little Blakey cat?" Yang responded.

"Yes it is", and with that, Blake and Yang walked into their room.

* * *

"Owww..." Ruby moaned.

"Ah, finally awake are we?" A strange voice asked.

'This is not good' Ruby thought.

* * *

Team JNPR, Caboose, The Reds, and the remaining half of team RWBY stood out in front of the school. Some students from Beacon had taken up the liberty of fixing the warp-gate that brought the Spartans here in the first place. It was finally operational and Tucker and Washington were the first to come through, followed by all the guns they could need. A few Warthogs were sent through as well. They had all the supplies but there was one thing they were missing.

"We still don't know where Ruby, Weiss, and Carolina are" Pyrrha stated.

"We know they got captured over by the Northern statue" Yang replied. After Blake and Yang had finished "messing around" earlier, Ozpin showed everyone the feed from a camera looking off to the north from the back of campus. It was hard to see because the camera was static-y and didn't have any zoom, but everyone still saw the trio get taken by an aircraft.

"We should head off to the North statue and look for any clues" Jaune said.

"Right" Yang said.

And with that, Team JNPR, Blake, Yang, Caboose, and the Reds drove off to the statue.

* * *

"I have to say I'm impressed agent Carolina" The mysterious voice said.

'Of course your behind this' Carolina thought.

A bright light suddenly flickered on and Carolina quickly scanned her eyes around the room. It was a small room, no bigger than an average bedroom. there were various objects on the walls but carolina's vision was too blurry to make out anything specific about them. at the center of a wall there was a large glass window with two silhouetted figures behind quickly remembered Ruby and Weiss and hoped they didn't get taken also. That's when Carolina noticed her own appearance in a reflection on the glass. She was cut up and bruised pretty bad, two wounds showed where the bullets hit her. She was hanging with her hands bound. All her armor had been removed as with her shirt(probably to stop her from bleeding out so they could torture her), she still had pants and a bra on (Thank god, at least these people had some decency), her red hair clung to her face.

"How are you agent Carolina?" The voice asked.

Carolina didn't respond.

"Not talking are we? Well I can fix that" the voice said.

That's when Carolina's world blacked out for a second, it felt like a thousand hammers hitting her whole body. But how? There weren't and guns in the room or any people. That's when she decided to look up. The chain that suspended her off the ground was tightly wrapped with copper wires.

"what's wrong agent Carolina? Can't stand a little shock?" The voice said, mockingly.

"F-f-fuck you" was all Carolina could get out before her eyes blacked out again.

* * *

"There's the statue" Yang said, almost jumping out of the truck.

"Look!" Nora exclaimed.

"There's no mistaking it" Washington said "Those are tire tracks from a Warthog".

"So they really were captured" Ren said

"When I find whoever took Ruby, I'm gonna-" Yang couldn't finish her sentence before a bullet grazed her cheek.

"SNIPERS!" Washington yelled, "Tucker, get on the gun!"

"Already on it" Tucker replied.

* * *

"What's wrong Carolina?" The voice asked, "have you finally given up?"

"You'll never break me" Carolina managed to say. She knew she just had to last until help arrived.

"You will tell us how to take down that academy" the voice responded.

'So, that's your plan. Wipe out the academy and take over this world.' Carolina thought to herself.

"Maybe you need a little motivation first" the voice said. "Agent Texas, would you be so kind as to bring in the little princess"

'This isn't good, Weiss will break like a twig' Carolina thought.

The door suddenly swung open to reveal a soldier covered in black armor. In the soldiers hands was Weiss, stripped down as well, all cut up and bruised with blood running down her face. They had re-cut her scar open, seems as though they thought it would make her talk, it didn't.

Weiss was dropped on the ground, barely a sound came from her lips as she was kicked in the stomach on the way down. She was barely alive and if Carolina knew the Director, he would torture her till she died. Weiss finally managed the strength to get up and look at Carolina, that's when Carolina got a good look at the face. One eye was swollen and black, the other had blood dripping from her scar onto the ground.

"H-h-hey C-c-carolina" Weiss said

"Hehehe, oh won't this be fun" Agent Texas said.


End file.
